Сканирующий атомно-силовой микроскоп
thumb|200px thumb|250px|Двойная спираль [[ДНК]]Атомно-силовой микроскоп ( ) — сканирующий зондовый микроскоп высокого разрешения, основанный на взаимодействии иглы кантилевера (зонда) с поверхностью исследуемого образца. Обычно под взаимодействием понимается притяжение или отталкивание кантилевера от поверхности из-за сил Ван-дер Ваальса. Но при использованиии специальных кантилеверов можно изучать электрические и магнитные свойства поверхности. В отличие от сканирующего туннельного микроскопа (СТМ) может исследовать как проводящие так и непроводящие поверхности даже через слой жидкости, что позволяет работать с органическими молекулами (ДНК). Пространственное разрешение атомно-силового микроскопа зависит от размера кантилевера и кривизны его острия. Разрешение достигает на атомарном уровне по горизонтали и существенно превышает его по вертикали. Атомно-силовой микроскоп был изобретён в 1986 году Гердом Биннигом и Кристофом Гербером в США. Атомно-силовой микроскоп применяется для фотографированя профиля поверхности и для изменения её рельефа, а также для манипулирования: перемещения, добавления, удаления микроэлементов на поверхности объекта Принцип работы Атомно-силовой микроскоп (АСМ) представляет собой систему образец + игла. На малых расстояниях между двумя атомами, один на подложке, другой на острие, при расстоянии около одного ангстрема действуют силы отталкивания, а на больших — силы притяжения. Величина этого усилия экспоненциально зависит от расстояния образец-игла. Отклонения зонда при действии близко расположенных атомов регистрируются при помощи измерителя наноперемещений, в частности используют оптические, ёмкостные или туннельные сенсоры. Добавив к этой системе устройство развёртки по осям X и Y, получают сканирующий АСМ. Принимая, что электронные состояния (орбитали) локализованы на каждом атомном участке, то при сканировании поверхности образца в направлении X или Y с одновременным измерением выходного аналогового сигнала по направлению Z можно получить картину поверхностной структуры на атомном уровне в системе координат XYZ, т.е. 3D виде. Основные технические сложности при создании микроскопа: * Создание иглы, заострённой действительно до атомных размеров. * Обеспечение механической (в том числе тепловой и вибрационной) стабильности на уровне лучше 0,1 ангстрема. * Создание детектора, способного надёжно фиксировать столь малые перемещения. * Создание системы развёртки с шагом в доли ангстрема. * Обеспечение плавного сближения иглы с поверхностью. Преимущества и недостатки В сравнении с растровым электронным микроскопом (РЭМ) атомно-силовой микроскоп обладает рядом преимуществ. Так, в отличие от РЭМ, который даёт псевдо трёхмерное изображение поверхности образца, АСМ позволяет получить истинно трёхмерный рельеф поверхности. Кроме того, непроводящая поверхность, рассматриваемая с помощью АСМ, не требует нанесения проводящего металлического покрытия, которое часто приводит к заметной деформации поверхности. Для нормальной работы РЭМ требуется вакуум, в то время как большинство режимов АСМ могут быть реализованы на воздухе или даже в жидкости. Данное обстоятельство открывает возможность изучения биомакромолекул и живых клеток. В принципе, АСМ способен дать более высокое разрешение чем РЭМ. Так было показано, что АСМ в состоянии обеспечить реальное атомное разрешение в условиях сверхвысокого вакуума. Сверхвысоковакуумный АСМ по разрешению сравним со сканирующим туннельным микроскопом и просвечивающим электронным микроскопом. К недостатку АСМ при его сравнении с РЭМ также следует отнести небольшой размер поля сканирования. РЭМ в состоянии просканировать область поверхности размером в несколько миллиметров в латеральной плоскости с перепадом высот в несколько миллиметров в вертикальной плоскости. У АСМ максимальный перепад высот составляет несколько микрон, а максимальное поле сканирования в лучшем случае порядка 150×150 микрон². Другая проблема заключается в том, что при высоком разрешении качество изображения определяется радиусом кривизны кончика зонда, что при неправильном выборе зонда приводит к появлению артефактов на получаемом изображении. Обычный АСМ не в состоянии сканировать изображения так же быстро, как это делает РЭМ. Для получения АСМ-скана, как правило, требуется несколько минут, в то время как РЭМ после откачки способен работать практически в реальном масштабе времени, хотя и с относительно невысоким качеством. Достаточно медленная скорость развёртки АСМ часто приводит к появлению на изображении искажений, вызываемых тепловым дрейфом (Lapshin, 2004, 2007), ограничивая тем самым возможности микроскопа при точном измерении элементов сканируемого рельефа. Однако было предложено несколько быстродействующих конструкций, чтобы увеличить производительность сканирования микроскопа (Lapshin и Obyedkov, 1993), включая зондовый микроскоп, который был впоследствии назван видеоАСМ (удовлетворительного качества изображения были получены на видеоАСМ с частотой телевизионной развёртки, т.е. быстрее, чем на обычном РЭМ). Для коррекции искажений от термодрейфа было также предложено несколько методов (Lapshin, 2004, 2007). Изображения, полученные на АСМ, могут быть искажены гистерезисом пьезокерамического материала сканера (Lapshin, 1995), а также перекрёстными паразитными связями, действующими между X, Y, Z элементами сканера, что может потребовать программной коррекции. Современные АСМ используют программное обеспечение, которое вносит исправления в реальном масштабе времени (например, особенность-ориентированное сканирование, особенность-ориентированное позиционирование, Lapshin, 2004, 2007), либо сканеры, снабжённые замкнутыми следящими системами, которые практически устраняют данные проблемы. Некоторые АСМ вместо пьезотрубки используют XY и Z элементы сканера механически несвязанные друг с другом, что также позволяет исключить часть паразитных связей. АСМ можно использовать для определения типа атома в кристаллической решётке Sugimoto Y. et al., Chemical identification of individual surface atoms by atomic force microscopy, Nature 446, 66 (2007) .. Интересные следствия Манипулятор АСМ и СТМ позволяет при габаритах в несколько сантиметров передвигать иглу с разрешением лучше 0,1 Ǻ. Если бы промышленный робот обладал подобной точностью перемещений при габаритах около метра, то иголкой, зажатой в манипуляторах, он мог бы нарисовать окружность диаметром в несколько нанометров. Коэффициент температурного расширения большинства материалов около 10−6. При размерах манипулятора в несколько сантиметров изменение температуры на 0,01° приводит к перемещению иглы вследствие теплового дрейфа на 1 Ǻ. Производители АСМ * АИСТ-НТ * Российская фирма NT-MDT См. также *Флюоресцентный наноскоп *Ближнепольный оптический микроскоп *Сканирующий туннельный микроскоп Ссылки * АСМ для генетических исследований См. также *Микроскоп Литература *R. Wiesendanger, Scanning Probe Microscopy and Spectroscopy, Cambridge Universtiy Press, Cambridge (1994) *D. Sarid, Scanning Force Microscopy, Oxford Series in Optical and Imaging Sciences, Oxford University Press, New York (1991) *R. Dagani, Individual Surface Atoms Identified, Chemical & Engineering News, 5 March 2007, page 13. Published by American Chemical Society *Q. Zhong, D. Innis, K. Kjoller, V. B. Elings, Surf. Sci. Lett. 290, L688 (1993). *V. J. Morris, A. R. Kirby, A. P. Gunning, Atomic Force Microscopy for Biologists. (Book) (December 1999) Imperial College Press. *J. W. Cross SPM - Scanning Probe Microscopy Website *P. Hinterdorfer, Y. F. Dufrêne, Nature Methods, 3, 5 (2006) *F. Giessibl, Advances in Atomic Force Microscopy, Reviews of Modern Physics 75 (3), 949-983 (2003). *R. H. Eibl, V.T. Moy, Atomic force microscopy measurements of protein-ligand interactions on living cells. Methods Mol Biol. 305:439-50 (2005) *P. M. Hoffmann, A. Oral, R. A. Grimble, H. Ö. Özer, S. Jeffery, J. B. Pethica, Proc. Royal Soc. A 457, 1161 (2001). *R. V. Lapshin, O. V. Obyedkov, Fast-acting piezoactuator and digital feedback loop for scanning tunneling microscopes, Review of Scientific Instruments, vol. 64, no. 10, pp. 2883-2887, 1993. *R. V. Lapshin, Analytical model for the approximation of hysteresis loop and its application to the scanning tunneling microscope, Review of Scientific Instruments, vol. 66, no. 9, pp. 4718-4730, 1995. *R. V. Lapshin, Feature-oriented scanning methodology for probe microscopy and nanotechnology, Nanotechnology, vol. 15, iss. 9, pp. 1135-1151, 2004. *R. V. Lapshin, Automatic drift elimination in probe microscope images based on techniques of counter-scanning and topography feature recognition, Measurement Science and Technology, vol. 18, iss. 3, pp. 907-927, 2007. *Eibl RH, First measurement of physiologic VLA-4 activation by SDF-1 at the single-molecule level on a living cell. In: Advances in Single Molecule Research for Biology and Nanoscience. Hinterdorfer P, Schuetz G, Pohl P (Editors),Trauner, ISBN (2007). *West P, Introduction to Atomic Force Microscopy: Theory, Practice and Applications --- www.AFMUniversity.org Навигация Категория:Микроскоп